A conventional portable blower is disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below. This portable blower has a portable casing in the shape of a thin box, with an intake port open in the rear face and a discharge port open in the front face. Inside the casing, an air passage is provided which connects between the intake port and the discharge port, and inside the air passage, a blower fan is arranged which is an axial fan. Moreover, on the side faces of the casing, a swingable stand is provided. When the stand is swung out into contact with a table top, it supports the casing to let it stand on the table top.
The portable blower is carried around, typically, in a state where the casing is held in a hand, in a state where the casing is suspended from the user's neck, or in a state where the casing is put in a pocket of the user's clothes. It is in a state where the casing is held in a hand or in a state where the casing is standing on a table top with the help of the stand that the blower fan is operated. As the blower fan is operated, outside air is introduced through the intake port into the air passage, and a stream of air is sent out through the discharge port toward the user's head etc. This allows the user to readily enjoy the cool outdoors and indoors.